It is known to equip keys used for rotating the tumblers of mechanical locks with electronic devices such as small lights or transponders for sending signals to electronic anti-theft devices or electronic lock mechanisms. Typically, the transponders are encased in a plastic housing which is mounted to the head of the key. However, two additional assembly steps are required. Specifically, the transponder must be assembled to the housing and the housing then must be attached or otherwise assembled to the key head. Further, currently-available housings that attach a transponder to a key head are large and bulky and are not amenable to attachment to a standard key chain.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved combination key and transponder whereby the transponder is attached to the key in an efficient manner using automated equipment and whereby the size of the key head, transponder and housing or casing is relatively small so that the combination easily fits on a standard key ring. Further, there is a need for an improved combination key and transponder which can be manufactured using automated equipment and which will not require any sub-assembly steps to be carried out manually.